Once Upon a December
by Herochick007
Summary: A series of little moments during the month of December.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This story is a gift for Verity Bean Grahams**

 **as part of the Secret Santa exchange on**

 **The Golden Snitch forum**

 **December 10th**

Lily Snape pushed the curtain aside and looked out the window. It was getting late and her husband still wasn't home.

"How can buying one present take so long?" she asked herself.

"Pwesent?" a small voice asked. She turned and looked. Her son, Harry, stood in the doorway, his blanket in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"How did you get that cookie, Harry?"

"Ookie!" little Harry exclaimed. The cookie in his hand multiplied into two. "Oookies!" Lily laughed reaching down and picking Harry up.

"No, Harry, you can't have two cookies. Here, share one with me," Lily took the cookies. She walked back to the kitchen, put one in the cookie jar, and handed half of the other to her son. Harry shoved it into his mouth getting crumbs everywhere.

"You are a mess," she laughed vanishing the crumbs.

"Who's a mess?" a deep voice asked.

"You're home! And Harry is a mess tonight. He covered us both in cookie crumbs, after he duplicated the cookie he somehow managed to get out of the cookie jar."

"Isn't accidental magic wonderful?"

"At least he's not flying off a swing set. We could have been seriously hurt, Sev."

"And yet, we weren't, Lily. Let's get Harry to bed and I can show you what I found." Lily nodded carrying Harry upstairs. Severus followed his family watching as Harry waved his tiny hand and making a cookie appear in it.

"Smart boy," he muttered not at all surprised his and Lily's son was capable of such magic at a young age. He wondered idly what little Harry would think of his Christmas present.

"What story do you want to read tonight, Harry? Tales of Beedle the Bard? No? Okay, how about The Phoenix and the Lost Puppy? Yes, okay, Lost Puppy it is," Lily replied placing Harry in his crib. She pulled the book off the shelf.

"He's not going to be able to stay in the crib much longer, he almost climbed out last night."

"I agree it's time for an upgrade. How about after the holidays? We wouldn't want to disrupt his routine too much. It might set him off he sleep schedule." Lily nodded. She sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and started to read.

 **December 15th**

"Harry, careful with that one," Lily called out as Harry reached for a large red ornament. Lily had hung a few of the glass ones where she was sure Harry couldn't reach.

"Harry, here, this one is for you," Severus called handing his son a feathery phoenix ornament.

"Pheeee," Harry exclaimed handing it on a low branch. Severus had brought the family a real fir tree, he had managed to find the largest one that would fit in their living room.

"Yes, Harry, phoenix," Lily stated. A quick glance outside revealed it had started snowing. Harry climbed up to the window and looked out, his green eyes open in amazement at the swirling snowflakes.

"Do you want to go out and see it?" Harry nodded running back to his mom. Severus summoned Harry's winter coat, hat, gloves, and a pair of snow boots.

"Glad I bought these after all," Lily commented as she tried to dress the wiggling Harry.

"I just wish they didn't have to be red and gold."

"They were sold out of green, remember? And no, before you ask, I will not use a color changing charm." Severus laughed kissing Lily on the forehead.

The trio made their way out into the winter wonderland forming in their front yard. Harry took a few tentative steps in the snow listening to it crunch slightly beneath his feet.

"I think he likes it." Harry looked up to the swirling snowflakes opening his mouth trying to catch one.

"Remember doing that when we were kids, Sev?"

"No, but I remember your sister pelting me with snowballs when my back was turned."

"She never did like you, of course, she didn't really give you a chance. I'm glad I ignored her."

"Me too." Harry had managed to catch a few flakes on his tongue. Now he was trying to pick up snow. Severus leaned over and helped Harry make a small snowball.

"Dada," Harry stated throwing the snowball. It landed a few inches from him because it had stuck to his mitten. Within a minute, Lily and Severus had started a small snowball fight, with Harry helping both sides. They stayed outside less than half an hour, no one wanted Harry to get sick.

"Hot cocoa for all," Lily announced as they trooped inside. She made sure Harry's wasn't too hot before handing him a sippy cup.

 **December 24**

"No, Harry, we have to wait for Santa."

"Oookie," Harry stated summoning a cookie into his small hand. Lily shook her head and took it.

"Look, Harry, stockings. See, we hang them here by the fireplace and in the morning they'll be full of presents."

"Resent?"

"Yes, presents. But we have to hang them first." Harry reached over and grabbed his stocking. He studied it for a minute before putting the toe part in his mouth. Severus laughed nearly dropping the camera he was holding.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Harry eating stocking, yes, we now have a picture of our son pretending to be a goat."

"Just think how embarrassing that picture will be later."

"I think all parents have pictures of their kids eating things that are not food. Lucius has one of Draco trying to gnaw on a chair leg." Lily rolled her eyes at the Malfoys. She was glad Severus had friends, but she still wished he had some that didn't think she was lower than them.

After a few more attempts, the three stockings were finally hung. Severus' was black with his name written across the top in green, Lily's was red with a white top, her name in gold. Harry's was red and green striped with his name written in silver letters.

"Are we finished?"

"Yes, ready for bed Harry?"

"NO!"

"Santa won't come if you're awake. Come on, let's get you into your pajamas. We have the red ones tonight."

"Pheee?"

"Yes, we can read the phoenix book again. I think it's daddy's turn." Severus pretended to glare at Lily. He didn't actually need to read the book, having memorized the darn thing already. Once he was in his pajamas with Severus reading, Harry fell asleep within minutes leaving his parents to put presents under the tree.

 **December 25**

"Up!" Lily opened one eye.

"Severus, Harry climbed out of bed again," she muttered.

"I hear. Since he's up, I guess it's time for Christmas?"

"Resents!" Harry exclaimed as his parents slowly climbed out of bed. Harry had already run towards the living room stopping at the gate Lily had put up. She'd been putting up the baby gate to keep Harry out of the tree when they weren't watching. The stack of presents had increased dramatically since Lily had gone to bed.

"Severus, you shouldn't've."

"It's a man's right to spoil his family and you two deserve the best." They shared a quick kiss and Lily took down the gate. Harry ran straight towards the tree, grabbing one of the presents. Severus made sure it had his son's name on it before allowing Harry to rip the paper. The two adults settled on the sofa watching Harry open his first gift. The toddler stopped, confused by the white box he had unwrapped.

"Here, you open it, like this," Lily said helping Harry reveal a pair of bright green pajamas. Harry tossed the clothing aside and began looking for the next one. Lily handed him one with his name on it and then handed one to her husband.

"This is from me and Harry." Severus nodded carefully opening the rectangular shaped present. Harry had finished ripping his open.

"Phee!" he screamed climbing into Severus' lap.

"They made a second one." He stated looking at the book in Harry's hand.

"Yes."

"Joy," he muttered looking at his own present, a potion book. He had mentioned to Lily he was planning to attempt a potions mastery. He smiled at her.

"I didn't see this one on the shelves so I hoped you didn't already have it."

"Thank you." Harry had grabbed another present and started ripping it open. He stared at the box for a minute once the paper was gone.

"Dada!" he announced hitting the box.

"What did you get him, Sev?"

"A toy potion set. See," Severus leaned down, picked up the box and showed it to Lily. "You touch the plastic vials together and the colors change. It helps teach colors, and potions." Harry had already yanked the box back and was studying the picture. Lily shook her head.

"He does take after you," she whispered as she opened the present Severus had gotten her, a locket with a lily engraved on the front. Inside was a picture of him and Harry.

 **December 31**

"Is he asleep yet?"

"No, I've read that new phoenix book about five times now."

"Do you have it memorized yet?" Lily joked.

"Almost. I talked to the furniture store, Harry's new bed will be arriving on the second. They're closed tomorrow."

"Perfect. I owled Molly Weasley, she said she's going to knit him a blanket for the new bed. Her son's just now starting to climb out of his crib too."

"Think they'll be friends?'

"No idea. Here, have a sip," she offered him a flute of champagne. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I know, but it's tradition." He nodded raising his glass.

"To some traditions, may they continue," he toasted.

"And to our bright future," Lily added as the clock chimed midnight.

 **A/NII: Verity, I hope you enjoyed your gifted story. Have a great holiday!**


End file.
